1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a power supply device for household information appliances such as monitors, and more particularly to a power inlet socket provided on a substrate of a power supply device that is externally connected to a power plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply device for household information appliances has a power inlet socket to which a power plug is externally connected. Such a power inlet socket is provided on the substrate of the power supply device, and FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are views for showing the power supply device for monitors by way of example.
In FIGS. 1A and 1B, a reference number 1 denotes a substrate, and a reference number 2 denotes a power inlet socket. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the power inlet socket 2 has a socket body 3 and a plurality of terminals 4, 5, and 6.
The socket body 3 has a cavity formed therein, defined within a bottom wall, two opposite side walls, a top wall, and a rear wall. A pair of fixture hooks 3a are formed on the bottom wall and inserted into a pair of hook openings 1a formed on the substrate 1 so as to be mounted on the substrate 1.
Of the plurality of terminals 4, 5 and 6, one is a live terminal 4, another is a neutral terminal 5, and the other is a ground terminal 6. The terminals 4, 5, and 6 are provided with first pins 4a, 5a, and 6a and second pins 4b, 5b, and 6b, respectively. The first pins 4a, 5a, and 6a and the second pins 4b, 5b, and 6b are connected vertical to one another through openings (not shown) formed in the rear wall of the socket body 3.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the first pins 4a, 5a, and 6a are disposed to connect to a power plug (not shown) inserted into the cavity of the socket body 3, and, as shown in FIG. 1B, the second pins 4b, 5b, and 6b are disposed on the rear wall of the socket body 3, and the end portions of which are soldered on the substrate 1.
One end of the ground wire 7 is connected to the second pin 6b of the ground terminal 6, and the other end of which is soldered to the substrate 1, which can satisfy the stability of power supply and test conditions since overcurrent externally applied from the power plug passes through the ground terminal 6 and the ground wire 7.
However, the conventional power inlet socket with the above construction has the extra ground wire 7 in addition to the ground terminal 6 so as to stabilize the power supply and the strict standard for ground continuity test conditions, but has a problem of requiring an additional wire harness process for connecting the ground wire 7 to the ground terminal 6 and substrate 1.
Furthermore, the conventional power inlet socket uses the ground wire 7 which has a certain loop-like shape formed in a distance from the socket body and is soldered on the substrate, possibly causing a problem of contact or interference of the ground wire 7 with its neighboring parts on the substrate 1 due to movements of the ground wire 7.
Furthermore, the conventional power inlet socket has the ground terminal 6 disposed between the live terminal 4 and the neutral terminal 5 and the individual terminals are soldered on the substrate 1, which brings out difficulties in securing space for the terminals upon pattern design on the substrate since patterns for terminals are closely formed on the substrate 1. Also, the conventional substrate 1 has semicircular openings between terminal patterns in order to secure enough space between terminal patterns, which causes an inevitable cost increase due to additional work procedures.